Luces de la Ciudad
by Ascella Star
Summary: Historia complementaria de "Cenizas al Viento". Los tonos rojos y dorados reflejados en algunas de las piezas de cristal ubicadas en su oficina, solían arrancarle una suave sonrisa y el sonido del reloj solía ser el indicativo de que era momento de volver a casa. Ahora, Lantis sabía que ya nadie le esperaba en ese espacio vacío al que se veia forzado a llamar hogar.
1. Chapter 1

El tic tac de un reloj de pared y el constante golpeteo de dedos en un teclado era lo único que se escuchaba en la oficina. El bullicio propio del lugar hacía rato había cesado, cuando todos los trabajadores del lugar habían emprendido la retirada apenas dio la hora de su salida, ansiosos por volver a sus hogares, donde una mascota, una cena caliente o una pareja quizás igual de cansada les esperaba.

Pronto, el reloj de pared sonó campanadas suficientes para marcar las seis de la tarde, y casi como por designio, la luz que atravesaba los ventanales de esa gran oficina comenzó a tomar tonalidades doradas y hasta cierto punto, rojizas.

Si le hubieran preguntado hace un par de años, Lantis hubiera respondido que este era su momento preferido del día.

Los tonos rojos y dorados reflejados en algunas de las piezas de cristal ubicadas en su oficina, solían arrancarle una suave sonrisa y el sonido del reloj solía ser el indicativo de que era momento de volver a casa, pues alguien especial también le esperaba.

Hace algunos meses, el sonido de ese reloj de pared, más que indicarle que era momento de volver a casa, se convirtió en un generador de estrés, al recordarle hora por hora, segundo a segundo, que el tiempo no se detenía, que el trabajo no se terminaba y que con cada minuto que pasaba encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, la vida y los sueños que había diseñado se escapaban de sus manos como cenizas que volaban al viento.

Últimamente, el sonido hueco del reloj de pared lo único que hacía era recordarle su existencia vacía, que no importaba ya si se retiraba pronto o en dos o tres horas más, pues el lugar al que ahora se veía forzado a llamar hogar se encontraba tan frio y vació como cualquier otro lugar impersonal en esa vasta ciudad.

Suspirando pesadamente, su mirada se dirigió al calendario que descansaba inocentemente en su escritorio; diciembre se encontraba comenzando su segunda mitad, situación que explicaba el alegre humor de varios de sus compañeros de oficina.

También explicaba el cambio en la iluminación de las calles y la decoración de las tiendas.

Iluminación y decoración que, si era honesto consigo mismo, estaba desesperado por evitar.

Y es que… si el tono rojizo de los rayos del sol reflejados en cristal solían arrancarle una sonrisa, al asemejarse a los ojos marrón de su esposa, que brillaban de manera especial cada vez que sonreía, las luces navideñas que adornaban la ciudad le recordaban muchísimas historias que se dieron al pie de un árbol de navidad, junto a una cajita de luces de colores o alrededor de una deliciosa cena navideña adornada con velitas y listones.

Recuerdos de días felices.

Recuerdos de días pasados, lejanos.

Suspirando nuevamente, exhalando como si el peso del mundo se encontrara sobre sus hombros, apagó su computadora y procedió a cerrar su oficina.

Lantis sabía que ya nadie le esperaba en casa, y también sabía que no quería volver aun a ese espacio vacío. Sin embargo, también sabía que no quería lidiar con nadie ese día y que entre más volviera a casa, mayor era la probabilidad de que alguno de sus amigos decidiera esperarle en la entrada para ver cómo se encontraba.

Un largo suspiro y el sonido del seguro de la puerta fue lo último que se escuchó al interior de esa oficina.

* * *

Pues no fue epílogo, pero si una historia complementaria. ( que si, dirá que pasó después de año nuevo)

en fin, espero disfruten esta pequeña historia tanto como disfrutaron Cenizas al Viento.

Nos leemos el domingo.


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo pasaba, un segundo tras otro; segundos que pronto fueron minutos; minutos que se convertían en horas, horas en días y antes de que Lantis lo notara, se encontraba a casi una semana de que el año terminara.

Y el patrón hubiera seguido de la misma manera, de no ser porque un superior, antes de salir de la oficina, le deseo una Feliz Navidad, antes de recordarle que ese día la oficina cerraría temprano y no abriría al día siguiente.

Una mirada rápida al calendario le confirmo que en efecto, navidad estaba a unas horas de distancia, y aunque Lantis pudo haberse quedado a trabajar un poco más, al final decidió retirarse y dar quizás un par de vueltas por el parquecillo de camino a su casa.

Durante los últimos meses, cuando la oficina le parecía demasiado sofocante, Lantis había optado por caminar un poco por las calles de la ciudad; fue en una de esas caminatas que Lantis encontró ese pequeño parquecito, que si era sincero no tenía nada que lo diferenciara de cualquier otro y que si no le buscabas de manera activa, fácilmente podía pasar desapercibido; ese parque sin embargo, solía transmitirle una paz tan extraña como necesaria para su ser que le mantuvo volviendo constantemente.

Y hoy era justo el día en que más paz y serenidad necesitaba. 24 de Diciembre solía ser una fecha para celebrar en pareja, y él…

Suspirando, trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, caminando distraídamente mientras comparaba como los paisajes que no hace tanto estaban cubiertos en colores amarillos y ocres, ahora estaban cubiertos parcialmente por destellos blancos.

El aire frio le era refrescante, le hacía enfocarse en su presente y evitar que se perdiera en historias del pasado. El vaho que expulsaba de su nariz y boca le hacían pensar en que quizá debería comprar algo caliente para la cena de ese día.

Un golpe inesperado a la parte baja de su espalda lo saco de su transe meditativo, más a pesar de la sorpresa, no tardo más de un segundo en voltear y tratar de ubicar a su atacante…

Que resultó ser un pequeño Akita Inu color rojo que le era por demás familiar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Lantis se puso en cuclillas para poder saludar al pequeño can como hacía mucho que no hacía, y como hacia bastante tiempo había deseado poder volver a hacer.

Caricias en su pequeña cabeza, sonrisas tímidas y palabras de cariño suspiradas fueron pronto respondidas con tiernos ladridos, chillidos y lengüetazos emocionados. Al parecer Tsukiko le había extrañado tanto como él había extrañado su silenciosa compañía.

El amoroso intercambio continuó por algunos minutos más, hasta que el crujido de una hoja le sobresaltó lo suficiente, haciéndole voltear nuevamente, esta vez en busca del origen del crujido.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Enfundada en un abrigo beige y un par de jeans, y con el cuello cubierto por una bufanda de color azul. A pesar de lo grueso del abrigo, Lantis pudo notar que Hikaru había perdido peso, que bajo esos ojos marrón que tanto le gustaban se escondían ojeras de varias noches de insomnio y que su antes larga cabellera de fuego, ahora difícilmente llegaba a su barbilla.

Hikaru parecía cansada, incluso un poco decaída y sin la constante energía que siempre la caracterizaba.

Aun así, para Lantis, Hikaru se veía tan hermosa como el primer día.

Se sintió inseguro en el momento. Tras la separación y posterior divorcio, Lantis asumió la posibilidad de jamás volverla a ver, o en el caso de hacerlo, resignarse a solo intercambiar un cordial saludo antes de cada uno continuar con su camino.

El estar en cuclillas aun, con su adorado perro entre ellos aun demandando caricias definitivamente no era un escenario para el que se hubiera preparado.

Tratando de no hacer más incómodo el silencio que se instaló entre ellos, Lantis intento hacer breve conversación, por una parte para tratar de averiguar si solían pasear por ahí a esas horas y por otro para hacer un poquito más largo el encuentro fugaz que simplemente no sabía si algún día se repetiría.

La conversación no dio para mucho, ambos sintiéndose incomodos, ambos sabiendo que debían irse antes de que salieran lastimados de nuevo.

Pero…

Lantis no quería que el encuentro terminara. No quería privarse de la compañía del amor de su vida tan pronto, no después de no verla por meses, de no saber de ella nada más que lo que sus amigos le contaban de segunda mano.

Así que, se armó de valor y antes de que pudiera pensarlo bien, la invitó a ir por un café.

Apenas las palabras escaparon de sus labios, las implicaciones de lo que acababa de hacer golpearon a Lantis de la peor manera. La sorpresa que cruzó por los ojos de Hikaru no fue algo realmente inesperado y en ese momento, Lantis supo que ella se rehusaría, pues quizás, este encuentro aún era prematuro y ninguno de los dos se encontraba listo para hablar. Estaba seguro que ella solo sonreiría de forma amable antes de rechazar su improvisada invitación.

Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando, segundos antes de que pudiera retirar la invitación y evitarse un rechazo, ella sonriendo de manera tímida respondió "Esta bien. Vayamos por un Café".

* * *

 _Capitulo 2 listo. Si todo sale bien (y no me ahogo calificando exámenes) el tres debe estar listo el miercoles._

 _Si se me aloca... quizás publique un final alterno, pero aun no decido (dependerá de cuantas ganas tenga de entrarle a la tristeza infinita...)_

 _En fin, nos leemos pronto_  
 _(gracias Kuu de Cefiro por tu review! y_ _Gabyhdzv por tu fav)_


	3. Chapter 3

El momento en que Lantis cerró tras de sí la puerta de su casa, un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios. Aun no se creía como un día que se suponía iba a ser tan gris como los demás había terminado de una manera tan… interesante como inesperada.

El encuentro con Hikaru y la subsecuente charla en el café cercano al parque resultaron bastante más esclarecedores de lo que Lantis había anticipado.

Poniendo de lado su abrigo y sus guantes, Lantis procedió a iniciar su ritual nocturno mientras reflexionaba los eventos del día.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, en el momento en que Hikaru acepto su improvisada invitación, Lantis supo que usaría ese tiempo graciosamente otorgado para tratar de disculparse y aclarar las situaciones y los malos entendidos que habían dado pie al final de su matrimonio.

Grata sorpresa fue el descubrir que ella guardaba las mismas intenciones. La plática, una vez abordado el tema, duró por varias horas, aclarando situaciones, desmintiendo rumores, explicando motivos, y sobretodo ofreciendo y aceptando disculpas.

Fue doloroso revivir todos esos momentos, sin embargo la plática también tuvo un efecto liberador. Pero sobre todo, lo acontecido esa tarde le había dejado un sentimiento esperanzador hasta cierto punto, y no solo por la imprevista invitación por parte de Hikaru de recibir juntos el año nuevo, sino porque entre palabras y miradas, pudo ver que lo que alguna vez existió entre ellos, no había desaparecido por completo.

Era minúsculo, pero aún estaba ahí.

El único inconveniente era… Lantis no sabía qué hacer con esa información. En un primer momento pensó que quizás podría tratar de reavivar esos sentimientos, tratar de recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvieron juntos y quizás incluso retomar las cosas como fueron antes de que todo se viniera abajo.

Luego, las dudas le asaltaron y decidió olvidar por completo ese plan. Y es que… nada le aseguraba que las cosas no se arruinaran una vez más, que en vez de recuperar a Hikaru y tener a su lado una vida feliz, todo se fuera al traste y terminaran ahora sí, odiándose de manera irreconciliable.

Lantis prefería mil veces tener a Hikaru únicamente como una amiga que perderla por completo y vivir miserable por el resto de sus días… los meses anteriores habían sido prueba de ello y no tenía intención alguna de continuar así jamás.

Aunado a eso, se encontraban las intenciones de Hikaru, pues incluso si Lantis decidiera arriesgarlo todo y tratar de volver con su ex esposa, nada le aseguraba que Hikaru estuviera abierta a esa idea.

Y si ella no lo estaba, Lantis no podía más que respetar su decisión… sea cual fuere.

"Supongo que… la reunión de año nuevo lo decidirá todo" fue lo último que Lantis pensó al respecto antes de que el sueño le ganara la batalla.

* * *

Perspectiva número tres, y ahora si, solo queda un breve epílogo.

(no, no me he animado a escribir la infinita tristeza, así que... al año nuevo y mas allá.

nos leemos pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Tras un par de conversaciones via mensaje de texto, Hikaru y Lantis decidieron festejar el arribo del nuevo año en un restaurante del área de Omotesando.

La cita fue alrededor de las ocho de la noche, frente a la entrada principal de Shibuya 109, desde donde caminarían un poco por los alrededores antes de dirigirse al restaurante elegido.

La caminata, a pesar de las inseguridades de ambos, resultó ser bastante tranquila. La iluminación propia de la navidad, así como las luces de la ciudad por la noche, pronto crearon un ambiente de familiaridad que se tradujo en conversación simple y animada libre de traspiés.

Al igual que en la improvisada cita en el café, la conversación comenzó con temas sencillos. Al poco rato, ambos reían al recordar anécdotas de su pasado en común que nunca fallaban en brindarles sonrisas. Plática acerca de sus actividades más recientes fue, en un principio, evadida; sin embargo ambos reconocieron que era algo que tarde o temprano tendrían que abordar.

El momento preciso llegó una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en un cómodo gabinete al interior del restaurante elegido.

La decoración del restaurante en lo general, era bastante acogedora; sus paredes estaban cubiertas con lo que parecían láminas de caoba roja; las ventanas, eran semi cubiertas con pequeñas cortinas atadas a los lados, que si el comensal sentado junto a ellas lo deseaba, podían ser cerrarse para ofrecer un poco de privacidad extra; las mesas, estaban cubiertas con manteles a juego con las cortinas y si bien, los gabinetes no tenían un mantel que los cubriera, si tenían la misma decoración y distribución de las mesas: un par de crisantemos y una pequeña vela encendida dentro de un quinqué de cristal.

Un ambiente bastante romántico, en opinión de ambos, y que si se dejaban llevar un poco por su imaginación y deseos no tan ocultos, la perfecta conclusión a la cita del día.

A pesar de haber llegado 'temprano' al restaurante, decidieron ordenar únicamente una entrada ligera mientras esperaban la cena propuesta para recibir el nuevo año; fue mientras esperaban la llegada de la media noche, que por fin abordaron lo que habían hecho durante los meses en que estuvieron distanciados.

El panorama era… triste.

Hikaru explicó los intentos fútiles de sus amigas por hacerla salir de casa durante las primeras semanas de su separación, o las visitas de Satoru tratando de levantarle el ánimo con una sopa casera y un oído dispuesto. Poco a poco, Hikaru fue relatando una historia de tristeza espolvoreada de miseria que se repetía una y otra vez, únicamente cambiando el mes o el clima y que continuó hasta el día en que accidentalmente se encontraron.

Lantis por su parte, contó una historia de monotonía, donde sus amigos en un principio trataron de ayudar, pero pronto entendieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era darle su espacio. Pronto ese espacio fue llenado con trabajo, con horas extras, con tareas ajenas de las que se apropiaba… cualquier cosa que le mantuviera la mente ocupada, que le impidiera recordar su situación actual y que de preferencia, le dejara exhausto al final del día, solo para comenzar de nuevo al siguiente.

Un silencio pesado se apodero de ambos, más dicho silencio no duró demasiado pues a los pocos minutos gritos emocionados del resto de los comensales que señalaban alegres el reloj digital instalado en una de las paredes les indicó que la media noche estaba por llegar.

Los meseros pronto empezaron a invitar a las personas a dirigirse a la terraza desde donde se podrían ver los fuegos artificiales planeados para esa noche. A lo lejos, se podía escuchar la ceremonia que comenzaba en el templo y pronto los gritos emocionados se convirtieron en una cuenta regresiva, en sincronía con el reloj y la campana del templo.

Cinco segundos era lo único que quedaba de ese año; cinco segundos en los que Lantis miró de reojo a su ex esposa, encontrándola tan encantadora como siempre.

Tres segundos, y Lantis tomo valor para tomarla de la mano y girarla hacia él.

Dos segundos, y él acercó su rostro lo suficiente como para sentir el aliento sorprendido de la pelirroja sobre sus labios.

Un segundo bastó para murmurar "Hikaru, nunca te dejé de amar, intentémoslo de nuevo", mientras cerraba los ojos esperando su respuesta.

Lantis jamás podrá decir que fue lo primero que sucedió, si el sonido de la última campanada, los gritos de '¡Feliz Año Nuevo!' o el suave, tímido rose de los labios de Hikaru sobre los suyos. Sin embargo, lo que si puede decir con completa certeza es que únicamente el último de estos es el que realmente le importó.

El beso fue breve, demasiado breve, sin embargo, fue un beso que llenó a Lantis de esperanza. La respuesta implícita en el beso fue acompañada con una pequeña sonrisa una vez que se separaron.

Concentrándose de nueva cuenta en los fuegos artificiales y el la celebración a su alrededor, Lantis se limitó a apretar con un poco de fuerza la mano de Hikaru, en silenciosa promesa de no volver a caer en los errores pasados.

El apretón que recibió en respuesta le indicó que su mensaje había sido recibido.

Algunos minutos después, ambos se retiraron del restaurante, cena olvidada por completo en favor de comenzar una nueva vida al lado de su persona más amada.

* * *

 _Y se terminó!_

 _Espero que el final sea lo que hayan esperado... admito que si estuve a dos de escribir una no-reconciliación._

 _En fin, gracias a los lectores silenciosos, y gracias especiales a Kuu de Cefiro por sus reviews!_

 _(Si todo sale bien, para los que esperan la conclusión de alma de la espada, debe salir en estos días)_

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
